


studying the blade

by kryptonianmenace



Series: Social Media AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/M, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: ⚔️@thebluespirit6:56amwait shit i just realized no one knows who i am i can post whatever i wantblue spirit stan@swordbitch7:03am@thebluespirit what are you gonna post?⚔️@thebluespirit7:05am@swordbitch i’m gonna say the fuck wordZuko is a YouTuber making videos under the masked identity the Blue Spirit. Team Avatar is a group of YouTubers who live together that are much more popular than the Blue Spirit. Until one day, Sokka reaches out.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Social Media AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810606
Comments: 138
Kudos: 3272
Collections: A:tla, Finished111





	studying the blade

**Aang!** _@avataraang_ 1:20pm  
As the monks always used to say: parkour

* * *

**Katara** _@sokkasflyingsister_ 3:47pm  
You all call us The Gaang? We call ourselves Team Avatar

 **Aang!** _@avataraang_ 3:47pm  
@sokkasflyingsister Why are both named after me? That’s kinda weird?

 **Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 3:48pm  
@sokkasflyingsister @avataraang I guess you’re just a natural leader

 **Toph 🖕🏻** _@theblindbandit_ 3:49pm  
@sokkasflyingsister @avataraang @thatboomerangguy I still think it should be Toph and the dunderheads

* * *

**Toph 🖕🏻** _@theblindbandit_ 9:23am  
Stop telling me my header is upside down. It’s not. I checked it myself.

* * *

It starts when Sokka messages Zuko on Twitter. Well, Sokka messages the _Blue Spirit,_ not _Zuko_. It’s a simple message, though, one that Zuko wasn’t expecting. Zuko agonizes over his reply, making sure his typing patterns as the Blue Spirit don’t match his usual typing patterns, a paranoid habit he picked up at the start of his YouTube career. But he feels a thrill of adrenaline. Sokka is a popular YouTuber, a part of what’s known as Team Avatar or the Gaang. Yeah, Sokka’s usual videos are completely unlike the Blue Spirit’s - Zuko shows off his sword fighting abilities in a masked disguise, where Sokka animates Toph’s dramatically inaccurate retellings of stories they find on the internet. But even still, Sokka has noticed him and that sends a rush through him. He’s popular enough online that Sokka of all people noticed him. He doesn’t know if that’s good or bad, but either way it’s thrilling.

 **Incoming Message from Sokka It To ‘Em:** _Hey! I know this is out of nowhere but I’d love to do a collab with you some time! I don’t typically showcase my fighting skills on my channel but I think it would be fun. I’ve been sword fighting since I was fifteen, so I swear I’m not an amateur._

 **Outgoing Message from ⚔️:** _i don't fight just anybody. do you have any proof of your skills?_

 **Incoming Message from Sokka It To ‘Em:** _Yeah, I’ll send you some videos from my time with Master Piandao. I haven’t gotten many videos since then, but I’ve been keeping up my training since training under him._

 **Outgoing Message from ⚔️:** _you also know piandao? he taught me too_

 **Incoming Message from Sokka It To ‘Em:** _Small world!_

* * *

Zuko deliberates. He doesn’t agree right away. He’s too worried about his identity to jump at what he knows is a great opportunity. Collaborating with Sokka can bring up his viewership, he knows it can. But at the same time, he’s scared. He’s told no one of his YouTube channel, no one of his identity as the Blue Spirit. Not only would a collaboration with Sokka mean that _Sokka_ knows, it would run the risk of more people finding out the truth. It ultimately comes down to whether or not he can trust Sokka.

* * *

It turns out they live in the same town, which Zuko should’ve guessed they were at least in the same vicinity when he first learned they both knew Piandao. Sokka repeats his comment about it being a small world, and Zuko is inclined to agree.

They meet at the Jasmine Dragon, which Zuko knew was a risk, but at the same time he can’t resist - he’s out of his element when it comes to meeting a new person, and he wants something familiar to keep him from freaking out anymore than he already is. He tells his uncle he’s meeting a new friend and Iroh _beams_.

Sokka doesn’t spare him a glance, not recognizing him without the mask. Which is sort of what Zuko expected, but it still surprises him somehow. All his life, he’s been used to people recognizing him as Zuko, son of the Fire Corporation’s famous CEO Ozai. It still surprises him when people don’t spare him a glance like Sokka had, what with his scar.

Zuko sits down at Sokka’s table, startling the other man.

“Blue Spirit?” Sokka whispers conspiratorially.

“Yeah,” Zuko says. “And you’re Sokka.” He’s unsure how to proceed. He hasn’t actively spoken to his peers since he was disowned, let alone tried to make a friend.

Which is what he was doing. Trying to be Sokka’s friend.

Sokka grins. “That’s me. You got a name, buddy?”

Zuko introduces himself and he sees the recognition pass over Sokka’s face, but thankfully it doesn’t become a conversation topic.

* * *

They decide to film at Sokka’s house, which he shares with Katara, Aang, and Toph. The only one from the infamous Team Avatar that does not live with Sokka is Suki, but she comes over often enough that she might as well, Sokka tells Zuko. But he also agrees to get them all out of the house on the day that they film.

It’s peaceful, and Zuko finds himself laughing more in one day than he has in the past ten years.

* * *

**⚔️** _@thebluespirit_ 6:56am  
wait shit i just realized no one knows who i am i can post whatever i want

 **blue spirit stan** _@swordbitch_ 7:03am  
@thebluespirit what are you gonna post?

 **⚔️** _@thebluespirit_ 7:05am  
@swordbitch i’m gonna say the fuck word

* * *

There is no announcement before they post the videos, one for each of their channels. Zuko’s following goes up, as expected, and it’s exciting and scary, as expected.

* * *

They continue to collaborate, the videos a hit with both their followings. It’s just before their seventh time filming together that Zuko meets Toph.

“I forgot my wallet,” she shouts as she enters the house, startling them both. “I know I promised to get out of the house, but hey, it’s not like I can see them, and if they stay quiet, I won’t know their voice.”

Zuko laughs, unable to help himself. He knew from her videos with Sokka that Toph was blunt, but it was refreshing to see it in person.

“That’s not staying quiet, Ghosty,” she says. “You’re blowing your cover.”

“Ghosty?” he asks.

“You’re the Blue Spirit, spirits are ghosts,” she says. “So you’re Ghosty. I’m Toph, nice to meet ya.”

“Nice to meet you too,” he says, and he finds that he means it. “I’m Zuko.”

Toph nods. “Well, I’m headed out. Have fun poking each other with your swords.”

* * *

Their eighth time filming, Zuko tells Sokka that the others can stay.

* * *

Just before their ninth time filming, Zuko receives a message from Sokka. It’s a redesign of the drawing that all of Team Avatar uses on their social media, a drawing of all of them doing various things. Sokka has changed it to include the Blue Spirit.

 **Incoming Message from Sokka:** _We’ll only change it if you’re cool with it. Is that okay?_

 **Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _Your art style is still wild as hell. Does this mean I’m part of the gang?_

 **Incoming Message from Sokka:** _Excuse you, it’s the gAang, get it right_

* * *

**a whole lesbian** _@sukisnumberonefan_ 8:34pm  
ALERT ALERT @thebluespirit HAS STARTED USING THE NEW OFFICIAL TEAM AVATAR LOGO????? HELLO????? NEW MEMBER OF THE GAANG?????

* * *

**Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 11:12am  
Just wanna say, after getting to know @thebluespirit through our collabs? Total weirdo. Great friend, but total weirdo.

 **⚔️** _@thebluespirit_ 11:14am  
@thatboomerangguy ok but consider: you and cactus juice

 **Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 11:15am  
@thebluespirit I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE

 **Aang!** _@avataraang_ 11:17am  
@thatboomerangguy @thebluespirit it’ll quench ya!

 **Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 11:18am  
@avataraang @thebluespirit Aang you TRAITOR

* * *

**Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 12:09pm  
Me, trying to be poetic about Yue: my first girlfriend turned into the moon  
@thebluespirit taking it literally: That’s rough, buddy

* * *

**Toph 🖕🏻** _@theblindbandit_ 1:43pm  
@thebluespirit when are you gonna change your name to the sparky spirit?

 **⚔️** _@thebluespirit_ 1:44pm  
@theblindbandit it was ONE time why won’t you let me live it down

 **Toph 🖕🏻** _@theblindbandit_ 1:45pm  
@thebluespirit you sent a firework through my window. You don’t get to live it down

* * *

**a whole lesbian** _@sukisnumberonefan_ 9:37pm  
can I just say, bless Team Avatar for giving us more Blue Spirit content????

* * *

**Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Sokka:** _Y’all I have an announcement and I know I’ll make it into a joke but please take it seriously cos uhhhh idk any other way to do this_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Sokka:** _Anyway, while you were busy being heterosexual, I studied the blade_

And Zuko was not expecting that. His heart leaps out of his chest at the messages. Sokka just came out.

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Toph:** _I’m pretty sure none of us are straight. Did you have to come out this way?_

 **Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from Zuko:** _Did you even study the blade?_

He sends it before he fully processes Toph’s message, too focused on giving Sokka shit. But then Toph’s comment hits him and he panics.

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Sokka:** _RUDE ZUKO YOU KNOW I DID_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Aang:** _So if you’re not straight, are you bi?_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Katara:** _Proud of you, Sokka, thanks for trusting us_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Suki:** _Sokka, you know damn well I’m not straight_

 **Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from Zuko:** _Toph, what do you mean none of us are straight? Bold of you to assume_

He isn’t sure what else he could’ve said, but he felt the need to say something in response to Toph. Damage control, he tells himself. You need to do damage control.

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Toph:** _Sparky you could not more clearly be gay. “Bold of you to assume” my ass_

And he’s full blown panicking now. He sends Toph a private message, a simple _“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”_ and tries to come up with a message to send in the group. Damage control, damage control.

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Sokka:** _Yeah, Aang, I’m bi. All bi myself 😔_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Katara:** _I’m no longer proud of you, please shut up, that joke was terrible_

 **Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from Zuko:** _Guys I think I actually am gay_

And shit, he hadn’t even realized he had typed that, yet there it is. He had accidentally hit send, it was out in the world now. People knew.

Immediately he gets a private message from Sokka, a _“you good?”_ and then an _“I’m gonna crack a joke in the group but like, I know you and this is huge for you. I’m here if you need to talk.”_

Toph calls him, but he doesn’t pick up. He’s panicking too much.

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Sokka:** _Assigned gay by Toph_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Toph:** _I’m sorry. I was joking. I didn’t mean to out you._

 **Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from** **Zuko:** _Just don’t tell anyone, please? I didn’t mean to send that_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Aang:** _Of course, Zuko! Whatever you’re comfortable with!_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Suki:** _I just wanna say, I support both of you boys. Zuko, I know you didn’t mean to come out, but it still means a lot that you did. We’re proud of you both._

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Sokka:** _Hell yeah! wlw and mlm solidarity!_

* * *

Toph calls again and he picks up.

“Are you ok?” she asks.

“I don’t know,” he says, and the fear is clear in his voice.

“Are we the first you ever told?” she asks.

He gives a grunt, affirming, and rubs at his eyes.

“I remember when I first came out,” Toph says. “It was to a stranger, some old man I met. It was terrifying, but I just… had to tell someone. So I told a stranger.”

“I didn’t think I could ever tell anyone,” he says.

“I felt that way, too,” she says. “It’s freeing, in a way. Even if it’s scary in the moment.”

“How did the stranger react?” he asks.

Toph laughs. “He said I had good taste, since women are wonderful. Then he told me that my tea was on the house. I was in a tea shop, by the way. He was the owner. I had blurted it out instead of my order. ‘Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, may I take your order?’ ‘I think I’m a lesbian!’ Can you imagine?”

Zuko lets out a sharp intake of breath and doesn’t respond.

“Sparky? You still there?” Toph asks after a while.

“I- Yeah. The Jasmine Dragon?” he asks.

“Yeah, what about it?” she asks.

“You came out to my uncle,” he says. “Holy shit.”

At that, Toph downright cackles. “Talk about coincidence! Your uncle is great. I visit his tea shop every so often and he always gives great advice.”

“Yeah, he’s good at that,” Zuko says.

* * *

When he’s done talking to Toph, he calls Sokka, who has been bombarding him with messages.

“You okay, man?” Sokka asks in lieu of a greeting.

“Yeah,” Zuko says. “I was talking to Toph.”

“That’s good,” Sokka says. The two are silent for a long moment before he continues. “Way to steal my thunder.”

Zuko frowns. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m kidding, Zuko. As selfish as it is, I’m a little relieved, in a way. Coming out is intense, you think I wanted that much attention? I couldn’t even be serious when I did it,” Sokka says. 

Zuko snorts. “At least you did it on purpose.”

“Yeah, well. What’s done is done,” Sokka says. “You can’t change it so you gotta accept it.”

“I guess,” Zuko says. 

“But look on the bright side!” Sokka says. “You can use my studying the blade joke if you ever come out to more people! Well, technically it’s not mine. It’s a meme I saw. But while other people were busy being heterosexual, you literally studied the blade!”

That pulls a laugh out of Zuko. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re mean,” Sokka says, and Zuko can imagine him sticking his tongue out after he says it.

* * *

Sokka kisses him on the eleven year anniversary of the day he got his scar, completely unaware of the day’s significance, and Zuko cries.

“Shit, sorry,” Sokka says, backing away as if he hurt him. “I’m sorry, I-“

Zuko immediately reaches for him and pulls him back in. “No, it’s not you.”

And it spills out of him, how his father had taken an iron to his face at thirteen for simply _looking_ at another boy, how even his uncle didn’t know the true reason behind the injury, how scared he was of affection, how he had never thought he would get to have something like this.

Sokka crumples into him, crying as soon as he hears the whole story, mumbling threats against Ozai mixed in with promises that Zuko deserves good things.

They’re both crying, clinging to each other, and yet Zuko feels light for the first time in years.

* * *

**Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from Zuko:** _Sometimes I wonder if I’m dating Sokka or his stomach. This is the third food truck in an hour and he’s STILL hungry_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Suki:** _I could’ve warned you if you asked_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Aang:** _Are you guys having fun?_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Katara:** _I’d complain about third wheeling on your date but I’m pretty sure you’re the third wheel to Sokka and meat right now_

 **Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from Zuko:** _You’re right and you should say it_

* * *

Two months into his relationship with Sokka, Zuko goes to Iroh and asks him if he’s ready to learn the truth behind his scar. 

Iroh cries, of course he does.

Somehow, Zuko manages to not cry, though his eyes get misty. Seeing his uncle cry gets to him, but he came here for a reason.

“Uncle, I’m telling you this because I’m dating a boy,” Zuko says once Iroh calms down, shaking as he says it.

Wiping away tears, Iroh smiles. “Tell me about him.”

* * *

Sokka doesn’t pressure him to come out. Even when Sokka comes out to more people, both in his personal life and online, he doesn’t expect Zuko to join him. In fact, he warns Zuko each time, reminding him that he doesn’t have to join him if he’s not ready.

The part of the internet that follows the lives of Team Avatar explodes when Sokka comes out.

 **Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 10:39am  
happy three month anniversary to the cutest couple ever

 **Katara** _@sokkasflyingsister_ 10:40am  
@thatboomerangguy it’s not mine and Aang’s anniversary though?

 **Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 10:41am  
@sokkasflyingsister I could not more clearly be talking about me and my boyfriend

* * *

A year to the day that he came out to Team Avatar, Zuko makes a decision.

 **⚔️** _@thebluespirit_ 6:12pm  
guys i think i’m gay how do i tell my boyfriend?

 **a whole lesbian** _@sukisnumberonefan_ 6:13pm  
@thebluespirit have you tried literally just vibing?

* * *

**blue spirit stan** _@swordbitch_ 7:14am  
I don’t even care who @thebluespirit is dating, I’m just happy he’s comfortable enough to tell us he’s gay

* * *

**⚔️** _@thebluespirit_ 5:29pm  
told @thatboomerangguy ‘s dad that i’m dating his son and he said this explained why i always look vaguely afraid of @sokkasflyingsister which i didn’t realize i did

* * *

On the twelve year anniversary of the day he got his scar, Zuko’s mom reaches out to him again. He’s surprised, to say the least. He hadn’t even known she was still alive, in all honesty. They talk about why she left, what he’s been up to since. In a split second decision, he comes out, bracing himself.

It goes well, thankfully. He would’ve been a wreck if it hadn’t, he knows this much. 

But even though the conversation goes well, it leaves him dwelling on the past. 

* * *

Of all things, it’s his dad publically being homophobic that spurs him to make the decision. He makes the new account and tweets about it quickly, before he can change his mind.

 **⚔️** _@thebluespirit_ 3:04pm  
I will no longer be using this account. Follow me at @sparkyzuko for more “relatable” content and updates about my videos

 **blue spirit stan** _@swordbitch_ 3:04pm  
@thebluespirit HI YEAH WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

His phone blows up as his friends all bombard him with questions. 

**Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from Zuko:** _my dad can get fucked_

 **Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Toph:** _hell yeah hell yeah_

* * *

**blue spirit stan** _@swordbitch_ 8:53am  
I can’t stop thinking about the fact that @thebluespirit revealed his identity yesterday??? completely unprompted??? and he’s @sparkyzuko ?????

 **a whole lesbian** _@sukisnumberonefan_ 8:55am  
@swordbitch his life is so public because of his family, I’m honestly surprised he revealed his identity

 **blue spirit stan** _@swordbitch_ 8:56am  
@sukisnumberonefan I know! don’t get me wrong, I’m still thrilled, but if I were in his shoes, I don’t think I’d be able to invite more attention to myself. That takes courage like damn

* * *

It’s on the thirteen year anniversary of the day he got his scar that Zuko releases a public statement about his childhood and his father and why he never spoke up. The investigation into his father has been in the works for months, and it’s freeing. There’s backlash and uproar, of course, but Zuko weathers it with the help of his friends and uncle. 

* * *

**Zuko** _@sparkyzuko_ 10:27am  
Someone taught my uncle that “spill the tea” means “give me the gossip” and now he won’t stop using it at every chance he gets

 **Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 10:28am  
@sparkyzuko you’re welcome!

 **Zuko** _@sparkyzuko_ 10:29am  
@thatboomerangguy he said it to Azula do you understand what you’ve unleashed?

 **Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 10:30am  
@sparkyzuko oh, worm?

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
